Enter the Hyrbids: A primal fic
by AquaBolt
Summary: Jen and Lewis meet a girl and find out she is more then she appears
1. Default Chapter

Enter the hybrids.: Chapter one: Sad eyed girl.  
  
Jen bobbed her head in time with Lewis' guitar cords. Not that she could really hear them

through the yells and screams of the Nexus, the club. Looking over, Jen sighed. Carily Ravens,

Lewis' and Jen's new room mate, sat watching Lewis perform with her sad eyes. Carily's eyes

had a look like someone who wanted to bury her past, but the ghost kept haunting her. That

ghost seemed to be around when ever Lewis sang. Jen sighed, remembering when she first met

Carily.  
  
"That was a great set guys." Jen said, coming into the band's change room. "All thanks to

our awesome leader." Jack, the drummer, stated with a grin, "That morphine the hospital put him

on must have given him inspiration."

"The Jimi Hendrix of gothic rock." Laughed Ted, the bass player. "I'm a bit worried

though." Lewis said, "There was chick, staring at me through our entire set. She looked

so...sad."

"I saw her to babe. I asked Zeke about her and he said she's been to every one of your

shows since you've come back." Jen said, "I don't think she's a stalker. Zeke said the only

reason he let her in was because she looked so sad when he said no, because she's like eighteen.

Stalkers tend to freak out when denied excess to their idols....not that I know or anything." Jen

quickly added while the band laughed.

"We should get going. Gotta pay that worm of a landlord, again." Lewis sighed, taking

Jen's hand and headed out of the change room.

"Thanks for the save there babe." Jen smiled, and kissed Lewis' cheek. "No problem, but of

course, I want details." Lewis grinned.

Just as Jen was about to say something sarcastic, WHAM she ran into someone. "I am so s

orry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a young girl's voice. Shy, light and soft.

"No problem, I wasn't looking either." Jen said, picking up the girl's dropped backpack.

The backpack felt it held the girl's entire life in there. The girl herself was a bit worse for wear.

Jen recognized her as the girl who had watched Lewis so many times. Her black hair was pulled

back in a simple braid, a silver ring jutted from her lip. Her eyes were a blue green colour, and

filled with fright. Her clothes were worn and threadbare, and she looked like she hadn't eaten a

proper meal in a couple of days.  
"Hey, you're the girl who comes to all of our shows." Lewis said with a smile, his voice

calm, like he was talking to a scared animal.

"Your music reminds me of my dad's music." the girl said, looking down at her worn running shoes.  
"Maybe he and Lewis can jam sometime." Jen said. "He's dead." The girls stated softly.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. Sometimes I swear my mouth bypasses my brain." Jen said. "Sometimes?"

Lewis said with a grin.

Jen swatted him, getting a chuckle out of the girl. "So why don't you come and stay with us?

We could use another roommate, and we can help you find a job. It won't be a free ride, but it's

better then living on the streets." Lewis offered.

The girl blinked in surprised, "But you don't even know who I am...." "We know you're an

orphan, and you like Lewis' music, that's enough for us." Jen interrupted the girl, "But a name

would be nice, unless you want us to call you 'new chick'?"

The girl laughed again, and smiled. Jen couldn't help but think that she hadn't smiled in awhile, "Carily, Carily Ravens."

"So anybody up for a night of partying and drinking? We can fix Carily up to get good and

smashed." Lewis said with a grin, walking home with Carily and Jen after the set..

"I second the motion. After this week, I need it, what about you Carily?" Jen asked. Carily

didn't answer. Lewis looked over to see Carily frozen on the spot, growing very pale.

"Do you guys hear something?" Jen listened for a moment. Under the traffic, the people and

other city sounds, there was a heavy breathing, and it wasn't human.

"Get down!" Carily screamed, pushing Lewis and Jen down. A massive... thing, jumped

through the air where Jen and Lewis had been standing. The thing looked kind of like a

Doberman, if that Doberman was bald, had spikes coming out of its skin and had WAY too

many teeth.

"Holy shit, it looks like Lassie is on steroids." Jen said. Carily growled softly, picking up a

piece of lumber, "I'm not going to let it happen again." Jen heard the nearly inaudible snarl.

By now six of the hell beasts had circled around them. Snarling and snapping. Jen and Lewis

grabbed nearby pipes, and started swinging.

"Jen! Look out!" Lewis yelled. Jen turned to one of the biggest dogs lunge at her. Jen

blinked for a moment and the dog stopped.... because it was right on top of Carily. Other dogs

circled around. But Jen started to beat them off with her pipe. Lewis was able to throw the big

dog off of Carily with a solid whack of his pipe, and the other dogs scattered, fading into the

shadows. Carily was still on the ground, bites and scratches bleeding sluggishly.

"I'll be right back!" Lewis said, running back to the club. "Come on kiddo, don't die on us, we

have rent coming up!" Jen said.

Carily chuckled, "It was nice Jen..." "And it will still be nice!" Jen stated, holding the broken

girl in her arms.

Carily chuckled again, her eyes closing.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah I know, crappy ending, but I wanted to dramatic for once. Sorry if Jen and Lewis are OOC, trying to keep them in character. Review with your questions and comments, just please keep your flames to a dull roar, considering I'm the first one to write Primal fic around here hint, I think I deserve a bit of credit. I hope you liked it, Seeya later.


	2. Mirror Worlds and Memories

Chapter Two: Memories and Mirror worlds.  
  
"I'm surprised she's still breathing, really." The doctor, brown haired balding middle-aged

gentlemen, told Lewis and Jen, looking over the comatose Carily. "Worst dog attack I've ever

seen." He muttered as he left the room.

"Poor kid." Lewis sighed brushing back Carily's bangs.

"What the hell were those things? They gave me a weird ' this has something to do with Oblivion

and the Primals' vibe." Jen said, holding Carily's hand, sitting at her bedside.

"The Primal forces are just as confused as you are Jen." Abdizur, formally known as Scree,

said, coming out of the shadows.

"Not even Chaos-horn boy?" Lewis asked.

"No, not even Abaddon. He's actually frightened of these beasts. We're hoping this young lady

knows what they are." Abdizur said, ahand full of the glowing demon dust. Gently he sprinkled

the dust over Carily. A second image of Carily appeared, but it was as passed out as the first.

"Not good. Very not good." Abdizur muttered, picking up the astral projection Carily. "What

now?" Jen demanded, "I mean she's suppose to be awake and like ' I know what those dogs gone bad are!'"

"I'm taking her to Arella and Abaddon, The Primal forces may know what is wrong with her."

"Well make with the pixie dust, we're going to." Jen said, standing up.

"That won't be necessary." Abdizur reassured.

"I don't trust Abaddon as far as I can throw you with a broken pinkie, there's no way

we're not going." Lewis said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Abdizur looked from Jen to Lewis and sighed, "Alright, go back to your apartment and get

comfortable, I'll be there soon enough."

About an hour later Jen, Lewis and Abdizur were stepping through gate to a round plain

building surrounded by guards from Aetha, Solum and Volca. There were more Ferai then

Wraith or Djinn, much to Jen's relief.

"What's up with the guards?" Lewis asked.

"I'm not certain. Your Carily must be a high risk factor." Abdizur commented.

"Curious and curiousier." Jen said, Carily was becoming less and less of just an orphan.

They entered the room to it find plain and dark, with the Primal forces hovering other Carily's

form, which lay on a plain table.

"Where did you get this creature?!" Abdizur demanded when he noticed Jen and Lewis.

"She's a not a 'creature.'" Jen stated blankly, "Unless you kidnapped her as well."

"No, he did not. But she is a hybrid, much like you and Lewis, Jen. She's from a Mirror

Realm."

"A what?" both Lewis and Jen asked. "An alternate reality that's very similar to our own,

with a few differences, if any at all."

"This girl is one of those differences. In our reality she would never come into existence due to

some chain of events not happening here that happened in her reality."

"Once again, sounds like something out of one of your fantasy novels Lewis. "Jen joked,

and then frowned, "Does this mean you are sending her back?"

"No, her reality has been utterly destroyed and we're not certain how she entered ours."

Arella stated simply. "Ouch, poor kid." Lewis said giving Carily's hand a squeeze.

"A Mirror Realm can only be destroyed if the Primal forces are both destroyed. This is why

we have taken a great interest in her. We have to know what killed our Mirror Images."

Abaddon stated.

"So you can destroy Arella?" Lewis growled.

"He can try..." Abdizur growled.

"So why is Carily still knocked out?" Jen asked.

"She is gravely upset from the attack from the hell beasts and repressing her memories to the

point she is attempting to bury and forget her past. Normally that would not be too harmful, but

for a hybrid..it can be deadly, it causes far too much mental damage." Abaddon and I are going

to view the memories that we can in hopes of waking her up." Arella said, "We'll start in a

moment."

Arella and Abaddon began to prepare while Jen looked over Carily. "Jeez Kid, you are

just full of surprises." Jen smiled, suddenly noticing little things about Carily. Carily had never

really let Jen and Lewis close to her, and now Jen could see why. Here and there Jen could

recognize pieces of Lewis and herself in Carily's face. Her nose, Lewis's chin, so on and so

forth. It was almost creepy...and Arella had said she was a hybrid... Suddenly Carily's face

started to fade away.

"What the hell?" Lewis barked, the room fading as well. "We are entering Carily's mind,

where she can not follow."

"She'll be safe." Arella assured, when the appeared on a rock cliff, that appeared to be in

Solum.

"Damn...not this place again." Jen shivered.

"Hey look, over there." Lewis said, pointing.

Near the edge of the cliff, which was about fifteen to twenty feet off the ground, was a, about ten

year old Carily, shivering away, peeking over the edge of the cliff.

"Will she see us if you go over there?" Lewis asked. "No, we are merely in the shadow of

her past. What as happened, happened. We can not interact with it." Abaddon stately, matter-

of-factly.

They went over to see what or whom Carily was spying on. Jen recognized Jared, the crazy

ass Shaman and Abdizur, but she couldn't make out the two humans, other then one was male,

and the other was female.

"Thank you for coming." Jared boomed. His voice had gotten deeper, " The Shaman

has..alarming news."

"Screams!" The Shaman began, "Screaming and yelling from the Necropolis! The spirits

are not happy..The spirits...SPIES!" The Shaman screamed, glancing up at the cliff, firing a

fireball in Carily's direction.

"Holy-!" Carily yelled, jumping out of the way, unfortunately slipping on a piece of ice, and

falling head first down the cliff. Jen and Lewis began their decent down being carried by Abdizur,

while the Primals' floated behind them.

"And she survives that how?!" Jen squeaked, seeing Carily fall dangerously fast towards the

base of the cliff. That's when a blur of movement grabbed Carily.

"That's how." Lewis stated. They landed on the bottom just in time to hear a familiar voice

screaming. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE

FUCKING KILLED HER YOU ASSHOLE!" said a ten years older Jen, who was grabbing

the Shaman by the horns, shaking them and him ruthlessly. Nearby was Carily, securely snuggled

in a ten years older Lewis's arm.

"There's a side of you I never want to be on the receiving end."

Non-memory Lewis commented.

"Who is the child?!" The Shaman demanded.

"To make a long story short. When Jen saved Oblivion ten years ago, she was in the early

stages of pregnancy with Carily, the young girl." Abdizur stated calmly, "Now Carily, how and

why did you come here?"

"How...not sure..." Carily stated, trembling and shaking, "Why..well..I had a bad

dream..and when Mommy and daddy wouldn't wake up...I started to freak out and I just

wanted to be with them and and and...I'm sorry..." Carily began to sniffle.

"Hey hey hey. It's okay rocker girl, just as long as you are okay." Lewis said softly. "Other

then the fact that my very short life flashed beefore my eyes. Yep I'm fine..expect for the fact that

I now know how many time I've come close to walking in on you guys...yucky..." Carily stated,

not so sniffling.

"Oh great, she takes after you Jen..." non-memory Abdizur sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jen asked.

"If you two are done, the group has moved on." Abaddon said. Quickly they followed the

memory group to the Necropolis.

"Hmmm it's interesting how Carily was able to come to Solum with out aid." "Interesting

indeed." Jared agreed.

"You okay kiddo?" Jen asked Carily, who was holding her hand, and whimpering softly.

"No. It's just... a slamming force hit my jaw a second ago, like I got back handed, but not

hard..." Carily said, rubbing her jaw bone. "Hmm tell us if you feel anything else, okay?" Abdizur

said, as they walked into the Necropolis. Soon they came to the area with two doors, when

Carily fell to her knees. "Owowowowowow-whipping! Owowowowowow- back!"

"What the hell is happening to her?" Lewis demanded.

"In cases where Hybrids are born, they can usually feel other born hybrids' pain when

nearby, until the learn to block it."

"The closer they get to each other, they more pain other feels." Jared supplied. "That what

caused the screams. A hybrid is being beaten."

"Can you tell where, Carily?" Jared asked. "The door to the left." Carily whimpered getting

back to her feet.

"Where I was kept, how appropriate." Jared said, as they made there way through the left

door.

A scream filled the air followed by cursing. "Iknus mak ta benus!" came in a young girl's

voice.

"Do I even want to know what she said?" Jen asked.

"It's very rude." Abdizur explained. "Is that even physically possible?" Carily asked, wide-

eyed and paled.

"You can understand it? Oh lord.." Abdizur said, as they hurried down the hall.

Finally they came to the room where Jared had been kept. A young girl, about Carily's age, was

chained to the ground via a neck collar and chain and her hands were chained behind her back.

She was being beaten by five Ferai, one of them with a whip. Jared lunged at the Ferai with the

whip while a Ferai transformed Jen cut through the girl's neck chain. The girl leapt up and ran out

of the room, hands still tied behind her back.

"Hey! Wait!" Carily called out chasing after the girl. They stopped at Devena's tomb,

where the girl found an axe to break her chains with.

"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you..." Carily said slowly and calmly. The girl snarled and

swung at Carily, getting her square in the jaw.

"Why you little.." Carily snarled.

"Hey, how come the other kid isn't feeling the effects of her own punch?" Lewis asked.

"Hybrids can hurt each other without causing themselves pain." Abaddon stated. Carily swung at

the girl, hitting her squarely on the nose. The girl snarled and charged at Carily. Carily

transformed into a Ferai and leapt over the girl. She grabbed a nearby mirror and turned toward

the girl.

"Look, you're hybrid, like me. Part human, part demon." Carily said, showing the girl her

reflection. The girl had waist length tangled and greasy dirty blonde hair. The fur she was dressed

in was matted and dirty with blood. Her eyes, hazel, were red from crying. Carily's Ferai form

was like Jen's, expect her horns were shorter.

"You can change to." Carily said, transforming back to human. The girl changed into a Ferai,

and sniffed her reflection, grunting, she changed back, and began to sniff Carily.

"Seems you've made friends fast." Jen came in, smiling and human.

"I don't know if it's friends yet." Carily commented, watching the girl.

"So what's going to happen to the child? She can't stay here, she belongs in Mortalis."

Jared said.

"We'll take her. Who better to help her make sense of her life then other Hybrids?" Lewis

said. The girl cautiously walked over to Jen and took her hand.

"Okay then, lets go."

End Of Chapter Two.   
  
Author's Note:

: Carily comes out. AquaBolt is a bit busy right now, so I'll be doing the author's note. : Takes out a piece of paper. Firstly, she'd like to apologize that it took her so long to get this chapter up, but things have been hectic at home. Anyway...this chapter was suppose to be a bit longer, AquaBolt decided to put what she had at the ending of this Chapter at the end of the next chapter. Special thanks to Billie-girl, Chirugal, and Rex Rodentium for reviewing her story. Also to her best friend Katie who helped a lot writing this fic. Also, if the memory Jen seemed out of character, Aqua figured she'd be maternal and protective when it comes to her offspring. And who wouldn't get all protective over a sweet angel like me? : blinkies:

AB: SWEET ANGEL?! You glued my butt to the computer chair!

Carily: Umm... Bye!


	3. Ice and Flame

Chapter Three: Ice and Flame.

The memory changed from Devena's tomb to that of a hospital room. The blond half-ferai girl was sitting in the hospital bed, looking around in wonder. Her hair had been cut boyishly short, and cleaned, while her left arm was in a cast and in her right arm, was an IV of pain medication.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" Carily asked, walking into the room.

" I Shaman!" The girl replied.

" What makes you say that?" Carily asked, eyebrow arched.

"Hear voices without speakers. Must be spirits!"

" Ah… That would be a mixture of the medication, morphine is my guess, and the radio." Carily said, pointing to the radio, which was tuned to some boring talk show.

"Rad..deo?" The girl asked puzzled.

" A form of communication and information getting we have here in Mortalis. The doctors put it in here so it could help you learn English, I personally think you'd be better watching Sesame Street…" Carily stopped herself, seeing the girl was completely clueless.

" I'll explain later."

"Oh…Where Lewis..and Jen?" the girl asked.

" They're signing some papers and stuff so you can be apart of our family." Carily explained, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Fam-ill-ie?" The girl asked, her head tilting to the side in a curious dog-like manner.

" Families…are well…There are two type of families. The kind that you're related to, through blood and such, and the kind that take care of you, and care for you, loves you. Most of the time, they're the two kinds are one in the same, but sometimes, they're VERY different."

" Oh..Okay, you family, night night." The girl said turning over and promptly fell asleep. Carily watched the girl sleep, talking to herself.

" I wonder if there are other hybrids like you, part demon, and part human, like mom, dad and me, but only one kind of demon. I wonder if they're being beaten for whatever reason…they won't change, won't do as they're told…or just for the beater's enjoyment…" Carily shivered.

" I promise I will find any hybrids like you, and put a stop to any abuse they are receiving."

The girl snorted and started to snore. Carily chuckled and leaned back in the chair and went to sleep herself.

The memory changed again, to the Volcan Rift Gate. It was Jen, Lewis, Carily, the ferai hybrid and Abdizur standing in front of it. The girl's hair was just about to her ear lobes, so it was at least a month after the hospital memory.

" Aye! Bright yellow ball bad!" The ferai girl whimpered, covering her eyes.

" That's the sun Kaitlyn. You've seen it on Mortalis" Abdizur explained.

" This sun bad! Too hot! Too Bright! Not like sun in Mortallis!" Katlyn whimpered, getting low to the ground.

"Here Katie, try these." Lewis said, handing Katlyn a pair of sunglasses from his backpack.

" Thank you." Katlyn sighed in relief putting the sunglasses on.

"According to the Queen's spies, there are two hybrids here. My guess is they plan to use them to over throw the Queen." Abdizur said, " I think we should split up. We'll have better chances of finding them both that way."

" Sounds good to me, Rocky." Jen agreed.

" Okay then, I'll take Carily, you and Lewis take Katlyn." Abdizure said.

The Scene changed again, this time to one of Abdizur and Carily walking down a hallway.

"Why'd you tell mom and dad to take Katie?" Carily asked.

" Well, she trusts them. She isn't very trusting to other demons yet and is still wary of me. Can't say that I blame her, after being beaten by her people, well sort of." Abdizur said.

Carily sighed, that was the problem with being a hybrid; you didn't really have ' a people.' You didn't really belong anywhere. Well, expect with other hybrids.

"Besides, I want to spend time with my favourite 'niece'." Abidzur smiled.

" Thanks Uncle Ab- OW! Sweet Tiquchnar!" Carily squeaked, transforming into Djinn form.

" Carily! Are you alright?" Abdizur asked.

" I think so…It felt like someone was poking me in the back with a hot poker…Whose Tiquchnar?"

" The Djinn god of pain, quite appropriate." Abdizur commented. " Now which way?"

" Down this way." Carily said, continuing down the hall.

" I don't like Djinn form. It feels cold, cruel." Carily said, as they ran down the hall.

" Wait until you change into a Wraith. I can't help but wonder who you keep changing without help or ass.." Abdizur was interrupted with Carily yelping in pain and falling to the ground.

" Carily are you alright?" Abdizur said, then frowned, " I thought we agreed before we even started this mission that after the first pain, you'd close the link."

" But how was I gonna know when we got close? Anyway, the hybrid is in there." Carily said pointing to the door to their right. Abdizur rammed into the door, breaking it down. It was a plain empty room, expect for the upright circle frame, holding up a young boy, about eleven, with chains. A Djinn was standing behind the boy, gouging his back with a hot spike. Abdizur roared, getting the Djinn's attention and tackling him to the floor. Carily quickly used her twin swords to cut the boy down, catching him before he hit the floor. She was surprised that she was able to hold the boy up without falling over, he was way to thin. The boy was filthy, covered in dirt and dried blood, his hair, possibly silvery blonde, was past his shoulders. And his dirty rag of a loincloth looked like it had been on the boy since birth.

"Please…no more…" The boy whimpered, eyes closed tight. Carily gently sat the boy down, and changed back to human.

" Don't worrying nobody's going to beat you anymore." Carily soothed. The boy's eyes blinked open, ice blue, and clouded with pain and looked at Carily for a moment.

" Thank you. You must be my guardian angel…come to save me…" The boy said.

" Me? An angel? Not likely." Carily chuckled, " I'm a hybrid, like you." A whack and a thud caused Carily and the boy to look over at Abdizur, who had just finished knocking the Djinn out.

" Can he walk?" Abdizur asked curtly.

" Yes, I can." The boy said, standing, a bit wobbly. He couldn't take his eyes off Abdizur though, like there was something fascinating about him.

" I guess he doesn't see seven foot tall spiky humanoid cat very often." Non-memory Jen commented. Non-memory Abdizur snorted, figuring the boy had just heard legends about him.

" Then lets go." Abdizur said, turning and leaving, with the same curtness as before.

" You'll have to excuse him." Carily said as she and the boy followed, " He's not very fond of Djinn."

" No problem, neither am I.." The boy stated.

" What do you mean? Aren't you.." Carily was cut off by a furious roar,

"Iknub toba backus!"

" Me thinks Katie is mad at someone…again." Carily commented, as the three ran down the hallway toward the roar. They came to a massive room. Jen and Lewis, both in Djinn form, were fighting Djinn guards, two each, while Katie, in Ferai form hung off the back of a fifth guard, cursing and swearing, both in English and demonic. Finally the guard was able to shake her off, but Katie reacted quickly and kicked the guard in the crotch, sending him on to the floor.

" That's my Katie, always fighting dirty." Carily grinned, changing into Djinn form again, going over to the young boy, about ten, in the corner. He was set up in a circle frame like the other boy, and was in a similar state of abuse. His dark brown skin was cover with cuts and wounds, and the scars of cuts and wounds from the past. Quickly and with ease, Carily cut down the boy.

" Me like burnie swords!" Carily chirped, grinning ear to ear.

" You sure you weren't taking anything while you pregnant Jen?" Lewis asked, punching his last guard.

" Nope, but then again, who knows what's in that demon dust." Jen mused, kicking her last guard in the chin.

" Um guys.." Katie whimpered, pointing to where Carily had been standing. She was no longer standing, but held in the air by the neck by an enormous Djinn.

" A trade, the two boys for this girl." The Djinn growled softly.

" How about you put her down and we let you live." Jen growled back, fire sword at the ready.

" I think not…" The Djinn said, a dagger of fire forming in his free hand.

" No!" The older boy screamed, leaping and transforming into something..spikey. The boy hit the surprised Djinn with a thud, and the both went down, while Carily went up, flying across the room to land finally on her butt.

" Ow…" Carily said. There was sickening crack that brought their attention back to the older boy and the Djinn. The Djinn's neck was snapped, and the boy….

" Oh my…I…I have a son!" non-mirror Abdizur exclaimed, looking at the bluish gray 'kitten-boy'.

" No, your mirror world self does." Arella stated simply.

" Welcome to the ' I'm a parent and I didn't even realize it' club Rocky." Jen chuckled.

Mirror world Abdizur looked equally stunned. After a moment of dead silence, Abdizur, looking mournful, approached the boy.

" I'm sorry…if I had know…your pain could have been avoided." He said, resting a massive paw on the boy's shoulder.

The boy shrugged, " It's not your fault, they made you bleed so much, how could you know they used some to create me…" The boy smiled, turning back to normal and trotting over to Carily, who was still sitting on the floor.

" Are you alright?" The boy asked, helping Carily up.

" Yeah, other then some bruised pride I'm okay." Carily said, rubbing her aching tush, " I owe you one."

" Nah, I think we're even." The boy said. Carily and the boy shared a smile.

" Carily and kitty boy sittin' in a tree K-" Katie began to sing.

Carily growled, running at Katie, " Oh you are so dead!" Carily snarled.

" AHH! Help me!" Katie screamed running down the hall, fast as the wind. The adult laughed, while the two new hybrid boys just looked at each other shrugged,

" What's a tree?"

End of chapter Three.

A/N: GAH! I'm sorry it's been so long. I didn't mean to leave it this long! I GOT BUSY! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Don't forget to review with questions, comments and suggestions!


End file.
